


I Didn't Sign Up For This

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death of an OC, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Stiles get kidnapped by hunters.  For three days no one knows where they are until an anonymous tip had the Pack and the Argents racing to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Sign Up For This

Stiles parked just behind where Allison had pulled over on the side of the road.  The hood of her car was popped and smoke was pouring out of it.

“Did you call the tow truck yet?”

Allison nodded and sighed as she looked at the steaming engine.

“I just don’t get it.  My dad brought it in for a tune up yesterday.”

“Maybe some idiot worked on the engine instead of someone qualified.  Anyway, it’s freezing out here and it’s supposed to start snowing soon.  Hop in before you freeze to death.  Scott would eat me if anything happened to you.  I like my throat in tack thank you very…ouch!”

Stiles frowned when something hit his neck hard.  It was like a really powerful bee sting.  He reached down and frowned when he pulled a dart out of his neck.

“Um…Allison?  This belong to you?”

Allison gasped just a second later and reached up to her own neck removing the dart that hit her as well.

“A…Allison?”

“Stiles?”

“Allison…run.”

She didn’t need to be told twice.  She booked into the forest with Stiles right behind her.  They didn’t get very far before the tranquilizer kicked in and caused them to stumble before finally passing out.

***  
  
Derek growled and slammed his hand into the side of Stiles’ jeep; leaving a large dent.  Allison’s car had been towed; but the jeep had been left behind.  Also left behind were two darts.  One held the scent of Allison’s blood…the other Stiles.

Stiles.

Derek threw his head back and howled.

***  
  
Derek’s howl had alerted both Scott and Jackson to the fact that something was wrong.  They were both wolfed out when they arrived.  Scott frowned at the sight of his friend’s jeep parked on the side of the road…without his friend or his girlfriend inside.

Derek held up two darts and Scott growled as he looked at Derek.

“I’ll go alert the Argents.  You two, start tracking.”

Jackson was the only one not emotionally invested in the situation.  Sure; Allison was his friend and Stiles was…well technically…like his den mother…but he wasn’t in love with either of them.  It meant that he was better able to control his emotions. 

Derek was unable to speak; he simply handed over the darts so that Jackson could show them to Chris Argent.  Hopefully the man would know where they had come from.  
  
***  
  
Chris Argent was furious.  When he found out who had kidnapped his baby; he was going to put a bullet between their eyes.  It didn’t matter that it was probably a rogue group of hunters.  No one harmed his little girl and got away with it.

And as if taking his daughter was not bad enough; they had taken the Stilinski boy as well.

He had no idea where the darts had come from; but he was able to identify the compound.  It was designed to take down werewolves; but to also be harmless to humans so that if the hunter hit the wrong target, there would be no lingering side effects.

The problem was that almost all hunters used this method now; as it helped minimize the loss of human life caused by misidentification.

He began making calls and was still on the phone by the time Derek Hale and Scott McCall walked into his house.  For once; he wasn’t angered their presence.

“Did you find anything?”

His wife was frantic and had grabbed Derek’s hands in hers.  He never thought that she would ever willingly touch a werewolf before.

Derek’s eyes filled with sorrow and he hung his head before shaking it in the negative.

“The hunters were wearing…something.  It masked their scents; almost as if they didn’t have scents at all.  Scott and I tracked Stiles and Allison into the forest.  We could tell when the tranquilizer was kicking in and where they finally collapsed before being dragged back to the road.  Then the scent is just gone again.”

Mrs. Argent brought her hands to her mouth and tried to hold back a sob as tears welled in her eyes.

“We’re going to find her.  We’re going to bring her and Stiles back safe and sound.”

***  
  
“I’m so sorry.”

Stiles opened groggy eyes and frowned when he saw the man in front of him.  The bottom half of his face was covered by a bit of cloth to help hide his identity.

“I’m so sorry.  I didn’t sign up for this.”

***  
  
He and Allison were in a large cell together.  He was almost positive that they were in some old abandoned jail house.  At least they had been kind enough to put a separation screen between the toilet and the rest of the cell and the bars that allowed their captors to see them.

It was stocked with soap and toilet paper as well so they could clean themselves up afterwards.

The food was crap though.  They were given only bits of stale bread and cheese.

“When my mate gets here…he’s going to rip you to shreds; and Allison’s parents won’t even kill him for it because you went and kidnapped their baby girl.  How freaking idiotic are you.”

Stiles snapped back as soon as he had finished talking; because a fist had collided with his face.

“You’re both just as disgusting and filthy as the wolves are.  Perhaps even more so for willingly fornicating with them.”

Stiles practically growled before getting back towards the bars and smirking defiantly.

“Maybe you should try it some time.  You clearly need to be laid and werewolves do it so much better. “

Stiles began going on and on about the things that he and Derek did.  He didn’t even stop when a gun was pressed against his head.

Allison pulled him back and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing.  Stiles sighed softly and wrapped his arms around her; protecting her.

“It’s going to be okay Allison…they’ll be here soon, you’ll see.  Derek and Scott will rip them apart.”

***  
  
It had been three days since Stiles and Allison had been taken.  It had been three days before the phone call came.

They were all waiting around the Argent house for any sort of news…maybe the hunters would make a deal…the wolves for the humans…

“Is this Chris Argent?”

Chris nodded, but then realized that the man on the other end of the phone could not see him.

“Speaking.”

“I’m so sorry Chris.  I made a mistake.  I never signed up for abducting humans, let alone kids.”

“Who is this?!  Where is my daughter!?!”

The man on the other end of the line sighed.

“My name isn’t important.  What is important is that I am…was…working with the hunters that took your daughter and the Sheriff’s son.  They’re holding them at the abandoned Red River jail house.  There are six men; heavily armed.  I was able to remove the wolfs bane from the ammunition though.”

The phone went dead and Chris looked up to meet three sets of glowing eyes.  One golden, one blue, and one the same shade of red as the blood that the four of them were going to be spilling together.

***  
  
Stiles looked up from where he had buried his face in Allison’s hair when he heard the screams and gunshots.  There was a loud roar before a man was thrown through the flimsy door and hit the bars of their cage with so much force that they bent.

The man was clearly dead.

The man also had the keys to the cell in his pocket.

Stiles extracted himself from Allison’s arms and reached out, rifling around in the pocket until he pulled out the keys.  He fiddled around with the lock until the door was open.

He stayed just in front of Allison, shielding her body with his own.

A sense of relief filled both of them when the massive wolfen shape entered the room.

Stiles ran right towards it and was captured in its furry arms.

“Derek…I missed you so much.”

There was a whimper behind him and he turned to make his way back to Allison.  She rested her weight on him.  She had sprained her ankle when she had fallen in the woods.

“Allison!  Sweetheart!  Are you all right?”

Chris wrapped his arms around his daughter before picking her up in his arms.  Scott slunk into the room behind Chris and checked Allison over.  He touched her ankle lightly and growled when he heard her whimper of pain.

“If they weren’t already dead I would go kill them for this.”

Chris blinked a few times at Scott’s confession.  “You know kid…I approve.”

Jackson stepped into the room, wiping blood off of his hands and onto an old rag.

“Well, I think it would be best if this little reunion happened elsewhere.  I set up those charges that Lydia made us and I say we have about two minutes before this place blows.  Besides…I have a date with Danny tonight.”

Jackson tossed the cloth over his shoulder before leaving the room.

“Somehow…he comes off as incredibly cool and an utter jackass at the same time.”

Derek shrugged; now back to human form and pulling on a pair of pants that Chris had carried for him.

“It’s part of his charm.”

***  
  
A lone figure watched as the jail house burned, a soft smile on his face.

He had signed up to kill werewolves, and even then he had wanted to follow the code.  He had not signed up to hurt kids.

When he found out that his ‘boss’ had been the one that had killed his little sister because she was dating a werewolf…well…he knew that he needed to get revenge.

The figure walked closer towards the blaze before stepping inside, letting the flames take him so that he could be with his sister once again.


End file.
